Daddy Pirate
by MockingCody
Summary: Killian is left home alone with his toddler son for the first time, poor man is a nervous wreck! Captain Swan - AU - FLUFF - ONESHOT


**Daddy Pirate**

* * *

**Wrote this goofy oneshot to get away from some personal problems, hope you enjoy!**

Killian Jones was nervous, here the former pirate sat with his toddler son across from him, sucking on his thumb, and staring at him innocently with his bright blue eyes. This was the new father's first time alone with his child.

**That Morning**

"_Killian, I need you to watch Nate today." Emma Jones called from the master bathroom, Killian who sat up on the bed frantically called out to his wife in reply, "But- Emma where are you going?"_

_Emma walks out from the bathroom with a frown on her face, "I have to take care of some things in town. Sheriff things." When the blonde gets a good look at her husband's face she laughs loudly, something Killian didn't appreciate. "I'm sure you can handle your son, you've done fine with him so far."_

"_Yeah, but I've never been left alone with him!" Killian replies with defense. It was true, Killian always had Emma or someone else with him when he was taking care of his child, he was nervous he'd mess the kid up._

_Emma tries not laugh again at his new expression, "Stop worrying so much. You're a great dad, besides you helped me make him, so you're going to have to learn to take care of him by yourself at some point. Just do what you usually do when I'm here." With that, Emma kisses her husband and retreated into her son's room to get him up for the day._

* * *

Now here he was with his son, staring at him. It was times like this that Killian wishes his step-son Henry was staying with them, but the now older boy had chosen to stay with his other mother, Regina, or 'Aunt Geenya' as Nate likes to call her.

Killian's eyes widen after he pushes his thoughts away, and realizes his son was no longer sucking his thumb on the seat across from him. "NATHAN!" The father screams, jumping from the kitchen chair, his eyes darting across the room frantically, before running out of the kitchen towards the living room after hearing the sound of a small giggling voice.

His heart rises with relief when he sees his son on the floor playing with the dog, Lady. "Nathan David Jones, don't you ever scare me like that again." Killian uses his best serious-tone that Emma uses whenever their son does something naughty.

The blonde toddler looks up at his father with innocent eyes, his small hands petting Lady's fur. "I sowwy, Daddy" Killian's heart melts and manages a small smile to the boy, indicating that he wasn't in trouble. Killian's eyes wander over to the family dog, who had grown quite a bit since Killian bought her as a puppy.

* * *

_It was going to be their first Christmas together as a married couple, and Killian wanted to buy his wife something that would melt her usually tough exterior, he would never admit it, but he loved it when Emma was loving, which was weird to admit to himself, as he was a notorious pirate. He had first figured he just ask David, his father-in-law, but realized soon after, that he would tell Mary Margaret, and everyone knows Mary Margaret cannot keep a secret._

_So Killian decided on asking Henry, his step-son, during their talk Henry listed off many different things that Emma could possibly like, but none stuck to Killian's mind like a puppy._

_So those thoughts led, Killian, Henry, and Ruby (Who Henry had asked to help, since she was a wolf, knew what a woman would like in a dog, and Henry also happened to have a type of boy-crush on her) found themselves asking Henry's other mom, Regina, to conjure up a dog. Regina did it with her usual sassy quips, which Killian didn't expect nothing less from the former evil queen._

_Christmas day came, and Killian smiled proudly when Emma opened up the colorful box to see the small dog wagging it's tale excitedly. A very different story than when Nate was born, that day had Emma squeezing his hand so tight while she yelled profanities at him, and told him it was his fault and that he did this to her, Dr. Whale did his best to deliver the baby while trying not to laugh at Killian's face._

* * *

Killian knew that reminiscing was a bad idea, as right when his thoughts cleared, he saw his son dart off around the corner, riding on top of Lady's back, "MY BABY!" Killian shouts as he jumps up for this second time today, the father was scared that the boy would injure himself, as well as the dog.

The daddy-pirate zoomed around the corner and snatched his son up from on top of Lady. Nate let out giggles as his father picked him up. "What did I say, Nate?" Nate's blue eyes stared at his father's own blue eyes as he he innocently smiles.

Nate opens his mouth and begins blabbering about something Killian didn't understand except the last part, "Lady is a pi-wett ship, Daddy." Killian's eyes light up and he smirks happily.

"So my boy wants to be a pirate, huh?" He asks his son.

"Yeah, I wants to be pi-wett, like Daddy!" Nate answers back, the toddler's small arms wrapping around his father's neck and hugging him tightly.

Killian's heart melts and he smiles with pride, "Well, buddy, if you want to be a pirate, the best way to learn, is to be taught by a pirate. So let's see what Daddy has to teach you."

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Emma Jones walked through the front door, to a very quiet house, something that frightened her. The blonde set down some files from the office on the kitchen counter and quickly walked into the living room. The sight she saw made her want to cry.

Killian was sleeping soundly on one of the lazy-boy recliners, his arms wrapped around Nate protectively, Nate's head lay on his father's chest, as the young boy slept happily. Lady, the dog was curled up into a ball on Killian's lap. All three of them including Lady had a pirate hat made of paper on their heads.

Emma tip-toed over to them, petting Lady on the head, and tapping Killian's shoulder to wake him up. Killian's eyes opened with a sigh and he smiles when he sees his wife, "Hey, Beautiful."

Emma smiles and leans in, kissing him on the lips, "Hey. Long day?" She asks seriously, while petting the now awake Lady.

Killian shakes his head causing the paper hat to fall slightly, "Nah, we had fun."

Emma smiles at him one more time before grabbing her son and placing him on her chest, his arms wrapping around his mother's neck, still sleeping. "I'm going to put him in bed, meet me in our room. Killian nods before heading towards their room.

Emma lays her son down in his bed, and tucks him in before kissing his forehead. Lady curls up beside Nate protectively, something that made Emma happy, that the dog loved the baby as much as Killian and her did. Emma cracked the door, and turned on the jolly-roger shaped nightlight before heading towards Killian and her's room.

* * *

She sees him lying on the bed his arms behind his head, she gives him a sly smirk before stating quietly, "Ready to play _**our **_version of pirates?" She holds up a pair of handcuffs he smirks and both of their clothes were threw off in a matter of seconds.

**I hope you all liked it! It's my first Captain Swan fic, so be easy on me! I wanted to do a fluffy story with a little family, and I thought I did a decent job.**

**If you guys want me to do any sequels to this tell me, because I so will! I wouldn't mind turning this into a series. -Cody**


End file.
